


The Little Things We Find Hope In.

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: A canon divergence from season 4 to give us even more Philinda than the season of Philinda gave us.





	1. Chapter 1

He could list for days the things that made her so incredible. He had always been drawn to her since the day they met at the academy. He was intimidated by her then, and knew he didn’t stand a chance; but he found every opportunity to spend time with her until he had secured his place in her life. They were best friends and then partners. He had a crush on her then, but knowing how far out of his league she was kept him from even bringing up the topic of his feelings with her.

  
He was genuinely happy for her when she got married. He had longed for a chance to win her heart, and thought after their mission in Russia that he might actually have a chance; but their next mission didn’t go smoothly. She gave him the ‘talk’ while she pulled a bullet from his arm, and he understood how compromised they would both be in the field if they pursued something together. A few months later she came home from vacation married to the shrink, and he was just so happy watching her smile and laugh.

  
He met the cellist soon after and thought that he had finally found the chance to be happy too, but then Bahrain happened. He blew off more than one date with Audrey to sit on the floor of his apartment holding Melinda while she cried. He knew then that he had fooled himself into thinking he was over her. Even broken she was his world, and he was going to be there until she was healing again. He planned to break things off with Audrey, but then Melinda started pushing him away. He wouldn’t have let that deter him, but she turned down any time alone with him. She stopped answering his calls and transferred to administration. He brought lunch to her cubicle every day, but after a couple of weeks she found reasons to be out of the office when he stopped by. She needed space, and he needed companionship. He kept trying to move on and Audrey was sweet and loved him. He thought he could love her back.

Then he died.

It was years later when Maria told him how hard it had been on Melinda. She showed him footage of his funeral, and his heart clenched at the broken look on Melinda’s face when they handed her his folded flag. He ached at the thought of her going through that pain, and knew he would have never held it together if he would have had to bury her. He was different after that talk with Maria. He looked at Melinda differently, and he started to review the things she had done for him in the few years they had been back working together on the bus with a new consideration. For the first time in a long time there was something else in his heart when he spent time with her.

  
Hope.

  
He could finally hope again that she just might feel the same.

Then they appointed a new director who sent him on one mission after another. He didn’t mind the travel except it kept him so far from Melinda. He missed her. He hadn’t even realized how much until Mack kept commenting on how often he mentioned her. Then he mentioned how much he was blushing from him pointing out how much he talked about her. It was worse when they went back to base and he got jittery as they got close. Mack would make teasing comments about hanging back to give him some time alone with her when they landed, but he would roll his eyes and deny the desire for it. He felt like a middle school boy nursing a crush, but then he’d see her waiting in the hanger and the smile on her face was everything to him.  
They’d grab dinner together when he was on base. He tried not to think of it as a date, but they typically ended up in her bunk watching movies on her laptop until they got tired. He was positive she sat a little closer to him every time she came back from grabbing them snacks or drinks, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t spend more time watching her than watching the movie. He wasn’t bold enough to put his arm around her, but he left her bunk every time promising himself that the next time he’d try it.

  
He’d acknowledged months ago that he was in love with her. He was also willing to admit to himself that he had been in love with her for years. He just wasn’t in a hurry to mention it to her yet. They were on the way back to base now, and he was anxiously hoping she wasn’t out on assignment when they got back. He just wanted to see her.

He also wanted Mack to stop smirking at him.

“Shut up.” He groaned with a roll of his eyes directed at the “know-it-all” in the seat next to him.

Mack just raised his hands in surrender, but the smirk was still there. He was about to say something else but he felt the landing gear settling into place and instead sat back and buckled in. Landing gear meant he was about ten minutes from Melinda.

She was training when the cargo ramp lowered, and he stepped out of the plane. He watched with barely contained admiration as she flipped a guy twice her size over her back and then used her forward momentum as she popped up to spin and kick the other cadet in the chest. She wasn’t even sweating.

“Stop staring…it’s creepy. Just go talk to her.” Mack teased as he passed him with his bag slung over his shoulder.

He didn’t even bother looking over at Mack as he replied, “I’m not staring….I’m observing. It’s totally different.”

Mack just laughed as he continued on to the door that lead to main areas of the base. “Sure partner, but don’t you think it would be better to do more than just ‘observe’?”

He chose not to dignify that with a response, and instead kept his eyes on Melinda as she wrapped up her training session. A soft smile in his direction was the only acknowledgement he got that even let him know she realized he was back. It wasn’t even noticeable to the agents she was training, but he saw it and took it as his cue to unpack and freshen up. He was determined not to chicken out tonight. With one last glance in her direction, he tightened his grip on his bag and headed to the access door.

His debriefing with the Director took longer than he anticipated, and two hours later he had finally gotten a shower and was heading back to his bunk. He rubbed his still wet hair with the towel as he entered his door code but froze in the doorway when he registered Melinda casually propped up against the headboard of his bed scrolling through her laptop. He tried not to focus on how good she looked in soft black leggings and an old t-shirt, but she looked really, really good.

“I was about to send out a rescue party.” She teased without looking up from her screen.

He placed the towel on the hook by the door and dropped his shower bag on his dresser before responding, “The new director is quite the talker, and I wasn’t aware I had company waiting for me.”

She looked up at him then and moved to get up from his bed. “If you’d rather I go…”

“Oh no, the company is welcome.” He interrupted quickly. “I just thought I’d have to ask for it. I was coming to drop my stuff off and then go look for you.”

“Well…good thing I saved you the trip then.” She replied as she settled back against his headboard. “I was just looking for a movie you might like. The covered dishes on your dresser is dinner. I figured you got stuck with Mace and didn’t get a chance to eat yet.”

He smiled at her thoughtfulness as he walked over to the dresser to inspect the covered offering. “Thanks! Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope” she responded as she set the laptop down and moved to get up from the bed and fix them something to drink. “I was waiting for you.”

His smile grew as he uncovered the plates and carried them both to the bed with a couple of forks and waited for her to join him with their drinks. He took the offered drink and handed her a plate and fork. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before she asked about his latest mission and they began to fill each other in on what had transpired in their time apart.

He cleaned up the dishes while she set up their movie and they settled against the pile of pillows she had propped against the headboard. He tried really hard not to glance at her every time her shoulder brushed against his, but the last time felt too deliberate so he chanced a glance at her. She was staring straight ahead at the movie, but the slight smirk and faint blush on her cheeks gave her away. ‘Screw it’ he thought as he lifted his arm and slid it around her shoulder.

The smirk turned into a soft smile as she settled against his side with a muttered “about time.”

He let out a quiet chuckle as he went back to pretending to watch the movie. This definitely felt like a date, and he willed his heart to stop racing.

An hour later she was sound asleep against his shoulder. He carefully closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand before sliding them down into the bed so that they were no longer reclined against the pillows and laying a little more comfortably. He pulled the blanket she had been using during the movie over them both and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her as he drifted off with her.

Waking up to the feel of Melinda May in his arms was the stuff of fantasy, and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He felt her smile against his neck and wondered which one of them had positioned her so intimately against his body while they slept. If the leg draped across his hip and thigh was any indication then he would say she must be the responsible party. He definitely wasn’t complaining. He also wasn’t complaining that the hand she had on his chest was positioned under his shirt rather than on top of it. He didn’t remember her every being this touchy in her sleep when they’d had to share beds before, but he was really appreciative that she was now.

  
“Good Morning” she hummed against his neck, and he barely contained his shiver at the sensation.

“Good morning” he agreed and turned his head to place a soft kiss to the top of hers. “You missed Tai Chi” he pointed out and smiled when her nose brushed his neck.

“I took the morning off.” She shrugged and she stretched lazily against his side. “What time is it?”

“A little after six.” He admitted reluctantly knowing she liked to be up and busy by now, but was loath to have her leave.

To his surprise she just pressed closer to him with a murmured, “Five more minutes.”

It was twenty minutes before she actually got up, and he certainly wasn’t upset about that.

He only saw her from a distance for the rest of the day. She was going through weapons training with her team, and he and Mack were in debriefings all morning before spending the afternoon doing inventory and restocking the Zephyr. He felt ridiculous for missing her when he’d seen her just that morning, but he just wanted to spend time with her and was struggling to focus and not go find her. Mack kept glancing over at him with that smug smirk of his. He wanted to be annoyed; but he had woken up with Melinda May, and it was going to take a lot more that Mack’s teasing to kill his mood.

  
He knew it was wishful thinking to think that she would be waiting in his room again when he made his way there after his shower, but the disappointment was there regardless. He knew Mack and FitzSimmons were going out for dinner and drinks to get some time off the base. They had invited him to go, but he had been hoping to spend time with Melinda and declined. Now he realized that she had probably gone out with them, and he had missed out on the chance to spend time with her. Time with her in a group setting was still time with her, and he really wanted to spend time with her.

  
His growling stomach convinced him to head to the kitchen to see what he could cook up. With the base being so busy theses days, the kitchen stayed well stocked. That’s about the only positive thing he could think to say about how things were now. He missed his team and how the base felt like home when they were all there together. Now the base felt more like a crowded hotel.

  
He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and almost decided to head back to his bunk and grab a protein bar just to avoid whoever was in there. He wasn’t really in the mood for small talk, but whatever they were cooking smelled heavenly and his stomach growled louder. He decided to risk the awkward social interaction if for no other reason than to raid the pantry for something more appetizing that a protein bar. He rounded the corner and stopped at the door way.

  
He would be content to just stand there watching her cook, but even with her back to him there was no way that he had entered the kitchen without Melinda May being aware that she was no longer alone. She didn’t become Shield’s best operative by letting her guard down, and he had never seen anyone sneak up on her in all the years they’d been together. He tried once, but limped away with a black eye and pulled back muscle. That was the only attempt he ever made at it.

“It’s almost ready.” She called out without even looking over her shoulder to be sure it was him. Of course she knew it was him, just like he always knew when she had entered a room. The room just always felt different when she was in it.

“You don’t have to share with me.” He stated on his way over to her to see what she had made.

She finally looked at him as she started to move the stir-fry from the wok to the plates she had set out. She handed him a plate before responding. “I know, but I didn’t cook all of this just for me.”

“You cooked dinner for me?” He asked surprised at the gesture.

She gave him a pointed look before handing him a fork and heading to the table with her own plate. “I can cook you know. Despite the jokes you and my mother make, I’m actually not that bad at it.”

“I know!” He was quick to reassure her. “I just figured you went out with Mack and FitzSimmons, so I was surprised to see you here cooking dinner. I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be cooking dinner for me.”

She shrugged as she moved back to the counter to pour them a drink. “I wasn’t sure how long we’d have before you had to go back out. I just wanted to spend time with you while I can.”

He took the drink she offered him with a smile. “I wanted to spend time with you too.”  
The blush that crawled up her cheeks made his heart race and he took a sip of his drink to keep from blurting out that he loved her.

They spent the rest of the meal in comfortable conversation. He tried not to stare at her throughout dinner, but she was more relaxed than he’d seen her in a while and he couldn’t get enough of her. She didn’t seem bothered by his attention. She actually seemed to be watching him more tonight as well.

“What movie do you want to watch tonight?” She asked and it took a moment for his brain to register that she was talking to him.

“Movie?” He asked and noticed the smile fade from her face as she looked down and pushed the remaining rice around her plate.

“We don’t have to watch one” she hedged. “We can do something else, or you might have other plans…”

“My only plan is to spend time with you” he smiled. “A movie sounds great.”

She didn’t look up from the examination of her rice, but he saw the soft smile grace her features. “Okay.” She shrugged “I’ll let you pick while I clean up.”

He stood up to grab their plates before suggesting, “How about I clean up while you make the popcorn?”

“Deal” she said with a smile, and he went to work on the dishes.

Less than twenty minutes later they were settling in on his bed with the laptop. “We should really have Fitz install a projector in here, or maybe we just set up a tv and dvd player.”

“Mmm…hmm…then we wouldn’t have to sit so close to see the screen.” She implied and settled into his side as he slid his arm around her shoulder.

“Actually….I read an article somewhere that said laptops have a better screen resolution. They’re supposedly the best way to really watch a movie.”

She smiled and hummed in agreement as he pulled her in a little closer.

She was awake this time when the movie ended, and he tried not to be disappointed that she hadn’t fallen asleep on him again. He wanted to hold her close throughout the night and wake up with her again. He bit back a sigh as he leaned forward to close the laptop. He felt her shift next to him and figured she was ready to head back to her own bunk for the night. Instead he watched as she repositioned the pillows before laying down on her side with her arm curled up under her head. He was too cautious to ask what this meant, so instead he laid down on his side facing her. She lifted the blanket she was using and covered them both with it before sliding a little closer to him. She smiled when he brushed a lock of hair from her face with his finger tips. Her eyes slipped close and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and press his lips to hers. Instead he reached behind him to turn off the lamp.

He was glad the darkness hid the giant grin on his face as she slid closer and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. He was still awake twenty minutes later when he felt her hand slide under his shirt to rest against the bare skin of his chest. He held as still as possible to feign sleep as her finger tips whispered reverently across his scar. With a final soft kiss pressed to his shoulder she settled in and was asleep against his side ten minutes later. He knew they needed to talk about what this was and what it meant for them, but for now he was content to fall asleep with her in his arms.

  
It was early when he felt her stir the next morning. He smiled when she placed a soft kiss to his cheek before sliding from the bed. “Go back to sleep, Phil.” She whispered, and he felt her fingers brush his cheek before she made her way out of his bunk. He smiled and buried his face in her pillow. It smelled like her and he drifted back to sleep thinking that he could really get used to this.

He sought her out after his meeting with Mace and found her in the training room getting her own work out in. He watched her fluid movements as she attacked the bag. Each kick was methodically placed and the quickness of her movements spoke testament of the lethal grace with which she moved. In the twenty plus years he had known her, he had never grown tired of watching her fight. He would have thought she had missed her calling as a dancer, but then he remembered how much she loved to hit things and smiled thinking she’d made the better choice.

“We can go a few rounds if you’re done watching.” She suggested snapping him out of his reverie.

He chuckled and motioned to his jacket and shoes. “You know….I would love to, but I’m just not dressed for it. I’m not even sure where my gym clothes are these days.”

She smirked and crossed her arms not deterred in the slightest. “Do you ask the Watch Dogs you’ve been hunting to hold on in the middle of a fight so you can change your clothes, Phil?”

He sighed and shook his head before kicking off his boots and tossing his jacket to the bench. “Fine then….let’s go, May.”

Her smile was contagious as she joined him on the mats. He was 100% positive that he was about to get his butt kicked, but knowing that she would be willing to patch him up when they were done made him very willing to participate. He knew she was infinitely patient and would wait for him to strike first. He tried to wait her out once, but he is the opposite of patience and usually last no more than five minutes before he gives in. Today is no different.

She easily blocks his hit and just grins at him. She means it to be taunting; but he’s a little too far gone on her, and it makes his heart feel full instead. If beating him up makes her happy then he will gladly endure. That should signal some warning bells on a psych eval, but he doesn’t have time to think about that now.

  
He holds his own for a while. Each of them knew the other so well that neither could land a solid hit without the other anticipating the move. He was proud of the slight sheen of sweat across her skin that he had been able to cause, and he thought that perhaps he was in better shape than he thought. His pride was checked a moment later when she made quick work of swiping his legs out from under him. He’d like to claim it was so easy because of his distracted state, but his ego isn’t convinced. He moved to roll and pop up, but she’s anticipated it and has him on his back with a ‘humph’ a moment later.

  
He’s trying to catch his breath, but she’s straddling his stomach and is smiling down at him with his hands pinned above his head. Suddenly his inability to breathe has less to do with getting knocked over and more to do with how close her lips are to his. She seems to notice it too and the smirk of triumph slides into a soft sweet smile as her eyes search his. He gives her a moment to find what she’s looking for before he lets a whispered, “Melinda” pass his lips.

  
It’s all the encouragement she needs and his eyes slide close as she leans down. Her lips are so close he can feel her breath whisper across his own lips, and his heart starts to race in anticipation. He feels her shift and suddenly she’s off of him and sitting beside him. He looks at her confused by the change and slight blush on her cheek until he hears Piper entering the gym with Davis close behind. He’s not sure if he’s relieved that her super ninja hearing saved them from being walked in on, or if he’s just terribly disappointed to have been that close and still missed out.

  
She stands and reaches down a hand to help him up. The disappointment clouds her eyes as well. “You need more practice. That was too easy. You’re getting slow, Phil.” She teased, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Well then I guess I need you in the field to watch my back.” He suggested as Piper and Davis started stretching out for training close by. “I’ll have to suggest it to the director.”

She smiled again before taking a sip of her water. “Let me know how that goes.”

He glanced toward Piper and Davis to ensure they were distracted before catching Melinda’s eyes. “Dinner and a movie later?” He asked and tried to quell the nervous flutter in his stomach.

“Sure. It’s my turn to pick the movie.” She smiled, and this time it did make it’s way into her eyes.

“It’s always your turn. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” He huffed as he made his way toward the gym door.

He barely heard the soft chuckle, but it was enough to put a big smile on his face as he headed down the hallway. He had a dinner to plan and cook.

He shouldn’t be this nervous cooking dinner. He probably would have felt better if he had actually talked to her like he had planned. Then he would have known what this all meant to her. It really felt like dating, but was it considered dating if they never actually went on a date? Were they together? Did she want them to be together? It certainly felt like she did in the gym earlier when she almost kissed him.

  
‘Stupid Piper and Davis,’ he muttered to himself while he added more sauce to the pasta. He really needed to apologize to them for the dirty looks he shot them whenever he saw them the rest of the day. They seemed uneasy around him now; but they interrupted a moment he’d been waiting over 20 years for, so they deserved to sweat a little. He sliced the grilled chicken before carefully laying it across each bowl of pasta. With dinner completed, he covered the dishes to keep them hot while he finished getting ready. He placed them on a tray to make the trek back to his bunk easier and almost ran into Mack on his way out.

“Big plans tonight, Partner?” He asked with a knowing smirk.

Phil just rolled his eyes and muttered, “Shut up” as he carefully made his way past him with his tray. He tried not to react to the laughter ringing behind him and instead focused on what else he needed to finish before Melinda arrived for dinner. As he entered his bunk, he was suddenly self conscious. He might have over done it if she wasn’t interested in them being together. This was definitely a date set up. He’d spent the late afternoon setting up a small table and chairs in the corner of his room so that they had somewhere to eat besides his bed. He might could have justified it as just a more suitable location if not for the candle and deep red rose sitting in the middle.

  
He moved to get rid of the romantic centerpiece, but the sound of his key pad being activated made him pause. He had just enough time to turn toward the door before it opened to allow entry for Melinda. He watched as she took in the new addition to the room. Anyone who didn’t know her as well as he did wouldn’t have notice the pause in her step and slight widening of her eyes, but he knew her better than anyone. His stomach knotted as he mentally kicked himself for assuming she might want this too.

“Too much?” He asked as his hand rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Her lips quirked up into a soft smile as she shook her head. “Nope. It’s perfect.”

He smiled in relief as he moved to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Once she was seated he uncovered the dishes and set them out before pouring them each a glass of water and wine.

“Is this so you don’t have to spar with me anymore?” She teased as he took his seat.

“Maybe,” he hinted with a smirk “or maybe I like sparring with you.”

She returned his smirk as she sipped her wine. “Glutton for punishment?”

“Clearly” he agreed and smiled as he watched her eyes close at her first taste of the pasta.  
It took every ounce of self control he had not to react as she hummed in pleasure.

“This is so good. You haven’t made it for me in years.”

He took a sip of wine and considered pouring the water on his face to quell the heat he felt running up his neck and cheeks. “It’s hard to get all of the ingredients when you’re tracking down Hydra or running from the government, but maybe I should just retire to become your personal chef.”

Her eyes danced as she agreed it was a brilliant plan, and he knew if she really meant it then he would be willing to give it all up for her. He’d want her to retire with him, and he would definitely want to be more than her private chef. His nerves melted away as they talked and teased over dinner.

He moved to clean up their plates and watched in surprise as she pulled a new tooth brush from her back pocket. He tried not to over analyze it when she placed it in the holder next to his when she was done. He brushed his teeth while she set up the movie and smiled at the giddy feelings a toothbrush could evoke. That was nothing compared to coming out of the bathroom to the sight of Melinda curled up in his bed waiting for him. He slid in next to her and switched off the lamp before wrapping his arm around her and settling in to watch her watch the movie.

  
In all his years of knowing her, he would have never guessed Melinda to be a cuddler, but within twenty minutes of the movie she was tucked against his side with her cheek pressed against his heart and her arm around his waist. He spent more time trying to figure out what scent her shampoo was than actually following along with the plot of the movie. When the movie ended, she sat up to close the laptop and place it on the nightstand before resuming her previous position.

  
He had almost drifted off when he heard her voice softly cut through the darkness. “Phil, what is this?”

His heart raced as he tried to formulate a response. “It’s…. everything.” He whispered back.

He felt her arm tighten around his waist and she reached up to press a kiss to his jaw. He heard her hum of contentment as she settled back into his arms.

“Goodnight, Phil” she whispered.

With a smile of pure contentment on his face he pulled her a little closer as he said, “Goodnight, Sweetheart.”

She was gone when he woke up, but her toothbrush was still hanging next to his. He whistled while he got ready for the day, and walked around with a big dorky grin all morning. Even his meeting with Director Mace couldn’t shake his smile. He was in love with Melinda May and had woken up with her three mornings in a row now. Life was grand!

  
His second meeting with Mace did manage to wipe the smile off his face, and he tried to push down the disappointment as he searched for Melinda. He found her walking out of the lab with Fitz, and she smiled when she caught sight of him leaning against the wall waiting for her. She picked up on his mood instantly and her smile faded. She excused herself from the conversation with Fitz with a promise to discuss the new tech upgrade later that afternoon.

  
He pushed off the wall as she approached and he could tell she was on alert waiting to hear what he sought her out for.

“I’m being sent out again.” He sighed.

She schooled her features and nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. “When?”

“Wheels up in thirty.” He responded and watched as she nodded again. “I just wanted to let you know….and tell you goodbye. I’m not sure when I’ll be back….could be a few weeks.”

The way her lips thinned as she pressed them together was the only indication that she was bothered by his news. He wished he could control his emotions that well. He was positive he looked as glum as he felt. He missed having her as his partner and going on missions with her, and after the past few days he now had other things he’d miss. His heart clenched at the thought of coming back to find her toothbrush gone, and he felt ridiculous for being so attached to something so trivial. It was a toothbrush, but it meant she was comfortable being with him like that. It meant that she had come that night planning to stay, and it was a gesture far more intimate than anything physical would have meant for them.

  
She was making steps towards him, and the dinner, cuddling, and toothbrush were her ways of assuring him that she wanted this too. He knew what it took for her to make the gestures and put herself out there and his heart ached at the thought of leaving her now when they were finally taking steps forward.

“No more steps back.” He said without realizing he’d mentioned his thoughts aloud. Her raised brow had him thinking that he should explain so he took her gently by the arm and led her down the hall to a storage room for privacy.

  
“I want to move forward with you, Melinda. We’ve been dancing around this ‘thing’ between us for years, and I don’t want to take any more steps back. I just…I don’t want to leave you…and I know you don’t really like to do the whole talking thing…”

“But maybe we should” she interrupted.

He let out a deep breath then relieved that she was willing to talk about it. “Okay….so here’s what I think we should do….when I get back, we take a step forward….see where that leads.”

The smile that moves across her face and lights her eyes makes his heart race. “Deal” she agrees.

“Okay,” he nods and he feels the weight of being away from her settle in again “I guess I should head out.”

Her smile falters and she nods in understanding. He turns to reach for the door, but her small hand on his arm and whispered, “Phil” stops him and has him turning back toward her.

She opens her mouth to speak but closes it and instead grips his arms to steady herself as she reaches up to press her lips to his. The kiss is sweet and as innocent as a first kiss should be, but sparks shoot down his spine and as she pulls away he follows her and presses his lips to hers. She doesn’t seem to mind as her hands slide up his arms and neck to thread in his hair and hold him to her as she returns his kiss. She pulls his bottom lip between hers as he slowly pulls away and he could drown in how blissful she looks with eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

  
Her lips curve up into a smile, and her eyes are dancing when she opens them and ask, “Do we get to keep doing that when you get back?”

“Yes please!” He agrees eagerly and pulls her into a hug as she lets out an amused chuckle.

She reaches up to place a lingering kiss on his cheek as she implores, “Stay safe, Phil, and hurry home.”

With one last hug and a kiss to her forehead he leads her out of the storage room, and she walks with him to the Zephyr. He’s eager to get going and complete this mission as soon as possible. He doesn’t even mind the smug expression on Mack’s face as he hugs Melinda goodbye before boarding the plane. He knows he’ll get the questions and teasing from the big guy later, but he won’t mind. He has more than hope now. He has Melinda’s toothbrush in his bathroom, and a reason to come home.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous fluff fest that is this Season 4 canon divergence.

Jittery is an understatement.

He’s bouncing his leg like he’s hopped up on coffee, but it’s been two weeks and he’s finally on his way home. It’s actually been sixteen days, eight hours and thirty-seven minutes, but who’s counting? Oh that's right, he's counting! It's been thirty eight minutes now, and he misses her. Plus, Mack keeps smiling that stupid smile of his; and now with Yo-Yo heading back with them, he’s got the dynamic duo making comments.

“Extraña a su novia,” she says conspiratorially to Mack with a knowing smile.

“Yes, I do!” Phil agrees without even sparing a glance in her direction. “Also, I’m fluent in Spanish.”

“I know” she says, and she’s smirking smugly when he looks over at her. He just rolls his eyes and adjust his safety harness as he waits for the comforting feel of the landing gear.

Twenty minutes later the cargo ramp is lowering, and the sight of Melinda waiting for him makes his heart race. He knows he's grinning like an idiot, but she's smiling too so he just doesn't care. They have an audience so he hugs her briefly as he steps off of the Zephyr and moves aside as she hugs Yo-Yo as well. The four of them head into the main base together as they discuss the intel Elena has on Daisy. He uses the excuse of maneuvering through the crowded hallways to rest his hand on the small of her back as they walk, and he revels at the way such a small privilege can make him so happy. He listens as Elena assures them that Daisy is safe and just needs a little more time to process Lincoln’s death before she comes home. He can see the look of relief that flits across Melinda’s face, and he understands the sentiment. He isn’t the only one that loves Daisy like his own; and even though she isn't quick to admit it, he knows Melinda has been worried about her.

  
As they approach the lab, Mack and Elena split off to talk to FitzSimmons and he’s finally alone with Melinda. Well, as alone as one can be on a crowded top secret military base. They reach his room and he’s puzzled when she doesn’t follow him in but lingers in his doorway.

“You have any ideas for dinner?” He asks and notices the slight drop of her shoulder.

She sighs and clasps her hands in front of her as she explains, “Thanks to the director's special rainbow of color security measures, I didn’t know you were coming back today until a few minutes ago. I have to head off base to meet a contact. It’ll be late when I get back. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” He shrugs and though he's disappointed, he knows she really is sorry to be leaving. “We’ll do it tomorrow night. I might even be willing to cook.”

She smiles as he takes a step toward her, and her arms spread warmth as they slide up and around his neck. His hands on her hips tug her closer, and he’s delighted when she comes so willingly into his embrace.

“I’m glad you're home” she says as she reaches up to press her lips to his.

He kisses her back eagerly and feels lightheaded when she hums against his lips. Reluctantly he pulls away and presses his forehead to hers.

“I’m glad I’m home too,” he states and presses another kiss to her waiting lips.

She pulls away slowly, and he pouts when she steps out of his reach.

  
“I’ve got to go, but I’m looking forward to tomorrow night.”

“Me too” he agrees and steals one more kiss before she slips out of the door.

He uses the time that night to catch up on reports and plan out what he wants to cook for her the next night. He’d hate to admit it, but he’s bored. He finds Fitz in the lab and they discuss upgrades to his hand until Simmons is done working. She invites him over for dinner, but he knows how hard she’s been working lately and politely declines to give them a much deserved night alone. He’s not willing to subject himself to Mack and Elena’s teasing, so he bypasses the common areas and heads to the gym to burn off some energy. He manages to last an hour before he’s too distracted to continue without pulling something, so he grabs a shower. He’s got that homesick feeling, and he tries to remember if he missed her like this before; if it ached all those years ago when they spent long stretches apart. He’s sure it did, but he was too young and foolish to realize what it was. He won’t leave anything for regrets this time.

He eventually decides to call it a night and the only thing that makes his night less lonely was the blessed sight of her toothbrush still in his bathroom. He smiles as he flips off the lights and crawls into bed. A couple of hours later he's startled awake by the feel of his bed shifting. He smiles sleepily as he catches the scent of the familiar shampoo and reaches out his arms to tug her into them. She settles against him, and his smile grows as he feels her press a sweet kiss to his shoulder. He drifts off a little more in love with her.

  
She’s still there when he wakes up, and his whole body sings with contentment. He knows she’s awake. He knows her and can tell by the pattern of her chest rising and falling where it presses against his side that she’s awake. He feels her watching him so he focuses on keeping his breathing slow and even and his body relaxed.

“You’re a terrible faker, Phil.” She says a moment later, and he finally smiles at the playfulness in her tone.

“It’s because I have such an honest face.” He argues, but he’s too distracted by the feel of her nose brushing against his neck to put up much of a fight; especially a moment later when she laughs quietly against his skin.

“Or....you’re just a terrible faker.” She suggest again.

He means to just reposition his arm to a more comfortable position as he turns to face her, but his hand accidentally brushes the skin of her side where her shirt has ridden up a little in sleep.

She flinches away with a sharp intake of breath, and he sits up quickly to stare at her in shock. She’s trying to look unaffected, but there’s a spark in her eyes and the faintest blush graces her cheeks. His mouth drops open in delighted surprise.

“You’re ticklish!” He exclaims, and he watches gleefully as her jaw sets and her eyes narrow.

“No, I’m not, Phil.” She replies and her hard tone would have deterred anyone else, but he’s admittedly a glutton for punishment when it comes to this woman; and he’s convinced this is worth pursuing.

His smile grows and his eyes are dancing with unadulterated happiness. “Oh but I think you are, Melinda. I mean…I don’t think you’d actually giggle…but you'd definitely feel it. Want to put some money on it?”

She slides slightly away from him as she warns, “I could kill you in your sleep.”

“Hmm…” he pretends to ponder “there’s a toothbrush in my bathroom that says you’re pretty attached to me so…you know....I don’t think you will.”

Her eyes narrow as she sits up to face him and prepare for evasive maneuvers. “I could kill you with that toothbrush.” She threatens, but he just shakes his head and smirks with his tongue in his cheek looking very much like the proverbial cat that's caught the canary.

“Oh I am well aware that you can…but you won’t. Wanna know why?” He goads.

She just smirks and slides off the bed to put a little space between them before replying “because I like clean teeth?”

He slides off the bed too and takes a couple of slow steps around the foot of the bed towards her. “You’d miss me too much.” He says, and her eyes soften before she rolls them playfully and mutters, “no I wouldn’t”

He’s grinning now and only a couple of steps away from her as he questions, “lil bit?”

She pretends to think it over, but her smirk is telling and so is the way she steps willingly into his arms. The whispered, “lil bit” is simply a confirmation of fact, but it makes him smile when the words are followed by a kiss to his jaw. He only has to turn his head a little to capture her lips, and he sighs as her nails gently scrape against the back of his neck.

His hands slide down her back as he deepens the kiss.

“It’s not worth it, Phil.” She warns against his lips a moment later, and he lets out a soft chuckle as his hands stop their path to her supposed tickle spot and settle safely on her back again instead.

He pulls away slowly to catch his breath and presses his forehead to hers. “Someday…when you least expect it” he promises; but at the raised brow and smirk he receives in reply, he amends it to, “someday when you let me…”. Her laugh is sweet and makes him 'need' to press another kiss to her lips.

“Dinner tonight?” She asks as she pulls away.

“Mmm…hmm’’ he agrees as he walks her to the door. “It’s my turn to pick the movie.”

She just smirks and reaches up to steal one more kiss as she accuses, “You never even watch the movie anyway.”

His smile is soft as he reaches down to take her hand and lace his fingers with hers. “That’s because I find you to be very distracting, Melinda May.”

She shakes her head and glances down, but he sees her blush and delights in what it means to him to experience this side of her. The look she gives as her eyes glance up toward him makes his breath catch and his heart hammer in his chest.

“See you tonight, Phil.” She promises and steps out of his bunk.

He closes the door behind her and presses his head to the cool metal with a blissful smile on his face.

As he starts to go about his morning routine, he’s convinced that every single day that he’s waited to make it to this point with her has been undeniably worth it.

It’s been so, so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one shot, but I was so encouraged by the kind comments that this happened. Thanks for reading and for all of the encouraging comments! Here's another chapter just to say thanks!
> 
> Also....here's the translation for Yo-yo's Spanish teasing in case you need it:
> 
> "Extraña a su novia" (He misses his girlfriend)


	3. Settling in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....I'm not really sure what happened....but I was reading your comments and watching season four...and this just kind of wrote itself.

He’s trying really, really hard not to ruin this, but he can’t help grinning like an idiot every time he sees her. They haven’t talked about whether or not they’re going to tell anyone that they’re together, but if it’s meant to be a secret then he’s doing a terrible job. They actually haven’t stopped to talk about what exactly it is that they’re doing. They both agreed that they would move forward together, but he feels a little weird calling her his girlfriend. Can he even call her that at their age? It seems a little high school, but he’s pretty sure he’d never walk again if he ever introduced her as his lover. That seems more awkward than girlfriend, especially since they haven’t actually taken that step yet.

  
He realizes that he’s actually not in a hurry to take that step. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about it. Melinda May is the very definition of ‘every man’s fantasy’. He’s been attracted to her like that since he first saw her and couldn’t make words come out of his mouth in the right order. He is definitely looking forward to taking that step, but there’s something kind of perfect about what they have now. They’ve waited a couple of decades to be together, and he wants to enjoy every second of it. They’ve certainly given new meaning to the phrase ‘slow burn,’ but he realizes the waiting and anticipation is what makes all the little things come alive for him.

  
Waking up to her in the mornings after spending the entire night next to her does things to his heart that he can’t quite express. Also, kissing her is absolutely, one hundred percent, his new favorite thing to do. Even just having dinner with her at night and curling up with her to watch movies in his bunk delights him to no end and distracts him all day. It’s really hard to sit through meetings when he knows he’s going to spend time with her at the end of the day. There’s just this sweetness to what they have now, and he’s soaking in every moment and each new thing he learns about being with her.

  
Except…she has really sharp elbows. He tries not to grimace or rub the spot on his side where that razor sharp bone just impaled him, but it really hurt. He sees Mace staring at him and realizes that he’s waiting for a response to something he's said. He really needs to talk to Melinda about less painful ways to get his attention.

“Actually, Director, I…”

“It’s a really smart play, Sir,” she interrupts much to his relief. “I’m sure we can talk Agent Johnson into coming back in to work with the inhuman assets we have. We all want to catch the Watch Dogs, and I think she’ll be willing to work with us if she knows we share her goal.”

Mace nods at them pleased with May’s assessment and willingness to reach out to Daisy. He’s just grateful that she was paying attention. He should really work harder to focus if for no other reason than to save his side from the blunt force trauma Melinda insist on abusing his ribs with. Once they’re dismissed from the briefing, they make their way out of the director’s office; and he can finally rub his poor side.

“Can we try tapping on the table or my leg next time? Maybe clear your throat a little? I just think we can come up with a way to get my attention that doesn’t hurt me quite so much?” He complains as they continue down the hall.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She questions with a smirk, and he really wants to kiss her; but settles for his default move of grinning like an idiot.

He tries to look insulted, but his look of shock is less effective with the playful gleam in his eyes as he responds, “Oh okay….I see…well…I thought girlfriends were supposed to be sweet and supportive, but I see you’ve chosen to go in a different direction.”

She stops walking as they reach a less populated hallway and her crossed arms and raised eyebrow has him playing back what he just said.

“Girlfriend?” She clarifies, and his heart lodges in his throat as he tries to determine if she’s amused or just surprised by his slip of tongue.

He rubs the back of his neck and knows his face is a lovely shade of red. This is not the kind of conversation he wanted to have in a hallway with other agents, so he gently takes her arm and guides her to the closest door. He wants to bang his head against the wall when he swipes his lanyard and the door doesn’t open, but he hears her laugh softly and use her own lanyard. Of course the door slides right open so he mutters “Thanks” and gestures for her to precede him into the room.

“Yeah…” he sighs uncomfortable with how this is playing out. “I know we haven’t really put a label on this…and I don’t even know what we’re even supposed to call it. Did I make it awkward? I made it awkward didn’t I? I’m totally failing at this already. Please don’t leave me.”

Her smile makes him pause to take a breath and the look of amusement on her face gives him hope that he may not have completely stuck his foot in his mouth. She just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest and a very becoming smirk on her face.

“I’m an idiot.” He breathes and his body finally takes a moment to relax.

Her smirk slides into a smile as she moves closer to him and slides her hands up his chest to rest behind his neck.

“Yeah,” she agrees “but I still want to be your girlfriend.”

His arms slide around her back, and he tugs her closer as confidence and comfort surge through him once again.

“Oh yeah?” He asks and presses a kiss to her forehead “I’m kind of nerdy.”

She pulls away enough to be able to look into his eyes as she responds, “Oh I know…but…it’s kinda cute.”

“See….you can be a sweet and supportive girlfriend” he teases as he leans down to kiss her.

Her muttered “shut up” is drowned out by her soft sigh a moment later as his lips find hers.

The rest of the day is uneventful, but his smile is even bigger than before. Melinda just playfully rolls her eyes and calls him a dork, but he revels in the happy look in her eyes when she sees him. Mack keeps smirking at him when they’re working together, and Elena has made more than one joke about his love life which sounds cooler in Spanish. It doesn’t matter though. He can handle the teasing and jibes at his expense. He knows it’s their warped way of showing that they’re happy for them and supportive. It’s one of the things that makes them so undeniably a family. Families are meant to tease and irritate each other, and they are really, really good at it. Deep down it makes him happy to know that they all have each other for times like these.

She’s already in his bunk when he walks in with dinner, and she pours them drinks while he places their plates on the table. He enjoys sharing his space with her and wonders how long they should wait before he suggest she just move in. Their talk over dinner is light and comfortable as she recounts a couple of incidents that happened during training with her strike team that afternoon. The relaxed atmosphere continues as he cleans up dinner while she brushes her teeth. He smiles at the new nighttime routine they’ve seemed to settle into.

  
He opens a drawer to grab some sleep clothes to change into, and his heart steps out of rhythm. His night clothes have been neatly stacked in his drawer to one side in order to make room for a couple of her old t-shirts and the soft leggings she likes to sleep in. He’s still standing there staring at it with a lovesick smile on his face when she comes out of his bathroom a moment later. She doesn’t say a word, but there is a slight blush to her cheeks as she passes him to go set up the movie. It takes every ounce of self control he posses not to pump his fist in the air in excitement. Instead he grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom with a nod of triumph to his reflection in the mirror.

  
A couple of hours later he moves to turn the lamp off and can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he looks at her tucked in his bed. She’s blushing as she shakes her head at him, but sits up to kiss him thoroughly. He reaches back to turn off the lamp without allowing his lips to break contact with hers, and she sighs against his lips as he follows her back to the pillows. They pull apart slowly before things get too heated, and he pulls her into his arms with a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“Goodnight…girlfriend” he whispers into the dark, and he can feel her chuckle against his shoulder.

“Goodnight, dork” she replies and presses a kiss to his neck that makes him hum in contentment.

Someday soon he’s going to tell her he loves her, but he’s content with simply showing her for now. He’s got her toothbrush in his bathroom, her clothes in his dresser, and he falls asleep with his whole world in his arms.

He’s never smiled so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and for all of the kudos and comments! It's very encouraging and usually motivates me to write something else. Hope you enjoyed this addition!


	4. Dinner plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So So fluffy....

If he could go back and change one thing in his life, it would only be to have this sooner. He tries not to think about all the lost years spent pining for her but being too intimidated by her to take a chance. Being with her like this means everything to him, and he only wished he wouldn’t have wasted time. He always knew that they’d be good together, but he’s reached a level of contentment he never knew existed. They spend most of their time together now when he’s on base, and when he has to travel they check in with Skype or phone calls every night. He can almost forget what it was like before they took steps forward; but then he has to go to sleep without her, and he starts counting down the minutes until he’s home with her again.

  
He returned from his last deployment an hour ago, and he has yet to see her. She was training when he landed; and by the time she was finished, he was in a meeting with Mace. Now he’s giving a tour of the base for the director and trying really hard not to make it obvious that his eyes are scanning for her with every step. They turn the corner and he’s admittedly going on a very nerdy rant about Peggy Carter and her involvement with the construction of the base when he finally lays eyes on her. She’s leaning in a doorway down the hall with a soft smile on her face. No doubt she’s enjoying his obvious excitement over getting to talk about Peggy with a captive audience. Good thing she finds his nerdiness endearing.

  
He glances ahead to see that the door frame she is standing in leads to a room that is currently under construction and vacant. He allows Mace to lead the tour group down the hall while he carefully falls to the back of the group. He slows his pace as they grow closer to where Melinda is standing and just as he is about to reach her, he pauses to create space between him and the group before ducking into the doorway and wrapping an arm around Melinda’s waist to pull her into the room with him. Her squeak of surprise is quickly cut off when his lips find hers. Her hands eagerly slide into his hair as he backs her up to the wall and uses his free hand to reach over and close the door. He’s 100% positive that he could never get tired of kissing her, and he’s eager to make up for three weeks worth of lost time. Her lips move over his fervently, and the way her hands fist into his shirt make him believe she’s on the same page. Eventually, he’s able to pull his lips slowly from hers and press a soft kiss to the top of her hair as he pulls her closer.

“Hi” she breathes against his neck, and he can feel her smile against his skin.

He pulls back just enough to see her face and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes are sparkling with passion and happiness, and his own smile is impossibly large as he whispers, “Hi”

“I missed you” he adds a moment later, and his lips find hers again to prove his point.

Her hands slide down his chest and under his arms to wrap around his back, and he couldn’t care less what the director will say about him skipping out on the tour. He’s making out with Melinda May after three very long weeks apart, and it’s totally worth any repercussions the director can come up with. A moment later she slowly pulls away and leans her head back against the wall to look up at him. The way her eyes glance up at him without even lifting her chin has his heart racing, and he leans in to steal another kiss.

Her hands slide down his back, and he smiles against her lips when they slip into his back pockets.

“I missed you too,” she sighs happily as she pulls away again to look up at him. “Do you get to stick around for a little while?”

The thought of leaving her again makes his chest feel tight and his stomach churn, and he’s grateful they’ll have some time together before he’ll have to deploy again.

He tucks the errant strand of hair behind her ear again as he smiles and nods his head. “I should be home for a few weeks at least as long as nothing comes up.”

Her lips curve into a soft, sweet smile as she takes in his news and then reaches up to kiss his jaw. “Good….because I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh that can’t be good!” He interrupts which earns a sharp jab to his side in return.

With a roll of her eyes she continues, “I’ve been thinking…we’ve been watching a lot of movies lately….maybe it’s time we try something else.”

The look in her eyes is unmistakeable, and he’s attempting to convince his lungs to take in air. He’s trying to play it cool, but his voice comes out a little raspy as he nods and says, “Yeah…maybe we should.”

She smiles and nods as a faint blush colors her cheeks. “I have to meet with Jemma, but I’ll see you later for dinner?"

“Yep…dinner…I like dinner.” He agrees with a nod, and a soft chuckle escapes her lips. “Wait" he says as she begins to pull away to leave. "I want to take you on a date.”

“A date?” She asks as one brow lifts in surprise at his suggestion.

  
“Yeah….off base somewhere…just the two of us…dinner….dancing….”

  
“Dancing?” She interrupts and her eyes are narrowed dangerously as she waits for him to respond.

“Fine….no dancing” he agrees "I'll pick you up at six".

“Okay then….it’s a date.” She confirms and stretches up to kiss him again before reaching for the door to head out.

“See you tonight, Phil.” She says as she slips out the door, and he can only stand there still nodding like a bobble head with a racing heart and flushed cheeks.

“Yeah…okay.” He says a moment later even though she’s already gone. He takes a deep breath and then squares his shoulders before heading out to find the tour group again.

The day seems to drag on, and he’s growing increasingly impatient. His meeting with Mace and Daisy to discuss a way forward with the growing number of inhumans takes longer than anticipated, and he’s anxious to wrap the meeting up. He’s already made their reservation, but he would really like to get a shower and change clothes beforehand. He also needs to gas up Lola. Mace talks too much.

“Everything okay? You seem a little stressed out.” Daisy mentions as they finally leave the director's office.

“Umm…no. I’m good, just running a little behind.” He says as they continue down the hallway towards to main living quarters.

“Do you have somewhere you have to be?” She asks as she matches his stride.

Usually he wouldn’t mind her incessant need to ask questions, but he’s a little short on time and perhaps a bit anxious. He tries to keep that out of his voice as he responds, “Just dinner with May.”

She pauses mid step at that and stops him with a hand on his arm. Her mouth opens and closes a few times “Dinner with May? As in….JUST you and May?”

“Umm yeah…” he replies and continues walking

“So….?” She inquires as she quickly catches up with him. Her unwavering gaze has him rolling his eyes in a way that would make Melinda proud. 

“Just ask and get it over with, Daisy.” He sighs and stops in a less crowded area of the hallway.

“Do you and May eat all alone often these days? Are you and May like…a thing now? Am I invited to the wedding?” she teases.

“Yes we do, Yes we are, and the more the merrier.” He responds with a smile before resuming his walk toward the bunks.

Her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open comically as she sputters, “Wait….like for real?”

His only response is a smile. He reaches the living quarters and has just raised his lanyard to the keypad to gain access to that section of the base when Burrows approaches with a request from the director to go over some intel on the inhumans with Daisy.

“This is not over!” She promises as she follows Burrows towards the director’s office.

He chuckles knowing that she will certainly be asking questions at her earliest convenience. A quick glance at his watch steals the smile from his face, and he hurries to grab a shower.

  
He’s nervous. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t been quite this nervous since his first mission with her. He was nervous back then that he would screw it up, and that’s the same fear coursing through him now as he tries to decide if he should wear a tie or just go with the button up shirt and jacket. She’s mentioned before that she prefers the look without it and his mind flashes back to cufflinks and silver dresses. He should have realized back then that he was helplessly in love with her.

He takes one more look in the mirror before giving the daily nod of appreciation to her toothbrush and heading out the door. He’s a few minutes early as he nears her bunk, but he’s excited and can’t be blamed for wanting to see her as soon as possible. He pauses when he reaches her door and takes a deep breath to center himself and shake the nerves before bringing his hand up to knock. He fiddles nervously with his cufflinks while he waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long before she opens the door, and his heart stops at the sight of her. It’s been a long time since he’s seen her in a dress, probably since she broke into the bank with Bobby, and he’s reminded of how stunning she looks all dressed up. He’s always found her to be remarkably beautiful, even covered in mud or soaking wet from an op gone wrong; but nothing compares to seeing her in a dress. It’s black, and it molds around every curve of her body in ways that makes his eyes travel guilty over her. The v-cut makes it really hard to focus, and he’s forgotten how hard it is to perform basic functions when that much of her legs are showing. His tongue is tied, his cheeks are flushed, and his heart is racing. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen and she’s his. Melinda May wants to be with him, and he’s sure he’ll never get over the thought of that.

It takes him a moment to get words out but eventually he breathes, “You look so beautiful.”

The strappy heels make her eye level with him and gives him a delightful view of the blush on her cheeks as she replies, “Thank you. You look very handsome, Phil.”

A grin spreads across his face as he holds up his hands. "Did you see my cuff links?" 

She nods and the soft laugh that leaves her makes his heart feel full. He's never seen her so relaxed and happy, and he revels in being the source of it. 

He leans in to place a kiss on her cheek and take her hands. “You ready?” He asks, and his nerves return as she nods with the soft smile that he’s seeing more and more of lately. With fingers laced, they make their way down the hall and towards the hanger where Lola is safely stored and waiting for them. When they make it to the hangar doors, he notes that despite the various people they’ve passed, she hasn’t let go of his hand; and he tries not to smile quite so big.

It doesn’t work.

He opens the car door for her and tries not to blush as the view of her legs gets better when she’s seated. He’s grinning like an idiot now and thanking everyone he’s ever met in his life that he gets to be the guy with her. She’s watching him with a smirk and raised brow, and he realizes he’s just been standing there staring. Blushing, he closes her door and walks around to slide into the drivers seat. He focuses enough to get them to the restaurant safely, but he’s not convinced the ride home will be as successful.

  
Dinner is relaxed, and he finds himself wondering why he was so nervous. There’s something to be said for dating the girl you’ve known and adored your whole life. It doesn’t require the awkward small talk or exchange of random facts in order to get to know each other. Instead their conversation is filled with the comfort of lifelong trust and familiarity. She’s been his best friend for over twenty years, and they’ve seen the best and worst in each other. They’ve survived everything that life has managed to throw at them, including death, and they’re still here. They’re still together.

He's uncharacteristically quiet and contemplative as they head back to the car.There’s a sense of wonderment that settles over him when he thinks of all the experiences they share, and he’s grateful for each and every memory, every injury they’ve patched up for each other, and every adventure they survived together. The realization that all these years were never wasted eases into his soul, and he slides his hand into hers as they walk. He wasn’t just pining away for her all those years, he was getting to know her, and all of those years led to this level of intimacy and this unbreakable bond that they share. Whatever happens next is simply the next step they take together. She’s it for him, and the thought of that makes him indescribably happy.

“What is it?” She asks with a smile when she sees the look of contentment on his face.

He pauses next to Lola and rubs his thumb across the back of her hand as he takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

He shrugs his shoulders because there’s nothing to offer her but the truth. “I love you” he says and hears her breath catch in surprise. Her eyes have a noticeable sheen to them, but her lips curve into the sweetest smile he’s ever seen.

“I know” she says and takes a step closer to him.

Her hand reaches up to cup his cheek so gently this his eyes close of their own accord. Her other hand squeezes his until his eyes open again to look at her. When she’s sure she has his attention, she shrugs her shoulders in imitation of his own gesture and says, “I love you too”; and he knows she does. Every thing she has ever done from joining the bus, protecting him, promising to take care of him, staying by his side all of these years has screamed how much she loves him. They could have never said the words, and all of their actions would have said it for them. No wonder everyone always assumes that they're together.

Still, hearing the words from her has his heart pounding in his chest, and his smile is stretched wide across his face. “Yeah?” He questions as he tugs the hand he’s holding to draw her closer.

She steps willingly into his arms and pulls her hand from his to wrap her arms around his neck.  
“Chances are high” she teases as his arms wrap around her waist.

He chuckles and brushes his lips across hers eliciting a soft hum from her mouth.  
“Oh how I love you, sweetheart.” He whispers and leans in again to capture her lips.

She smiles against his lips at the endearment he utters and wonders if he even realizes he’s said it. She would never admit to liking such a thing, but her heart flutters when he says it.

“Want to go home and watch a movie?” He teases as they separate, but the look in her eyes makes him swallow hard.

“Maybe later” she smirks as she waits for him to open the door for her. "I thought we could try…something else…but if you’d rather watch a movie.”

“Nope. Something else would be good. I’m fine with trying something else” he agrees as he slides into the driver’s seat. “Movies are great too. I mean…I’m not complaining about movies. If that’s all you wanted to do, I would gladly just keep watching movies with you.”

“Phil” she interrupts with a barely concealed smirk as she watches him grip the steering wheel with both hands while he rambles.

“Yeah?” He replies while still staring at his hands gripped tight to the wheel.

She smirks and leans back in her seat before advising, “You should probably crank the car.”

“Right” he agrees before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Her laugh makes his chest tighten and the look of happiness on her face when he looks over at her is the sweetest sight. She sees him watching her and playfully rolls her eyes, before leaning across the console to kiss his cheek. A softly sighed, “I love you” passes her lips as she pulls away and he’s never been more sure of anything.

The ride back to base is filled with stolen glances and the feel of her hand on his leg as he drives. He’s anxious but in the night before Christmas excited kind of way. He continues to steal glances at her as they walk back to his bunk hand in hand, and the slight color to her cheeks clues him in that she’s a little nervous too. He’s not quite sure what to do when they step into his bunk, so he heads to the small cabinet in the corner and pulls out his prize.

“The Haig” she acknowledges with a smile, and he motions for her to grab some glasses as he works to get it open.

“I thought it was time, and I thought that drinking it tonight would be a good way to toast the future; our future.” He says and turns to place it on the table and grab the cork screw.

She smiles and decides to forego the glasses for a moment in favor of stepping behind him to wrap her arms around him and place a kiss between his shoulder blades. He relaxes into her arms and brings one of her hands to his lips for a kiss.

“I love you.” She states as if she’d been saying it every day for years rather than just a few times that night.

His heart starts hammering in his chest and his brain and his mouth can't seem to work together to get words out. He turns to face her and his hands move to cup her face as the biggest grin lights up his face.

“I love you too.” He says, and his lips find hers to show her just how much.

  
She sighs happily against his lips as her hands grip his shirt. Her lips move sensually across his jaw and up his neck as nimble fingers work the buttons of his shirt.

“The Haig is…” he starts, but then her lips find his ear, and his train of thought switches tracks. “The Haig can wait.” He finishes and starts backing them towards the bed.

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sits down and pulls her into his lap. His lips find a spot behind her ear that makes her hum and grip his shirt a little tighter until rapid knocking on his door has them jerking apart.

“Were you expecting company?” She asks as she moves to slide from his lap.

He grips her hips to hold her in place and murmurs, “Pretend we’re not home” against her neck. She was very willing to do that until the knocking continues.

“They’re not going away.” She sighs as she presses her forehead to his.

He leans up to press a kiss to her lips before loosening his grip and allowing her to stand. He fixes his shirt and runs a hand over his face as he walks to the door. With a glance toward Melinda to make sure she was ready, he opens the door to show Daisy waiting on the other side.

“Hey, some of us are going out for drinks so I thought I’d see if you guys wanted to go.” She asks, but he can see the moment her eyes clue in on Melinda sitting on his bed and her lipstick on his lips.

Her mouth gapes open comically as she glances to May whose expression remains impassive.

“You two are like…I mean…you’re for real….” She fumbles as her eyes flicker between him and Melinda. “Umm...okay.....you know what…maybe you can catch up with us next time. I’ll just tell everyone that your umm….busy,” she finishes awkwardly as she backs further into the hallway.

He just nods and tries not to blush. “Yeah….next time sounds good. Goodnight, Daisy.”

“Goodnight guys….try to keep it down please.” She teases as she makes her way down the hall to find the others.

He closes the door behind her and presses his head against it with a sigh. The sound of Melinda’s quiet laughter eases his embarrassment and he turns to face her with a smile.

“Seriously? You’re laughing?” He asks incredulously as he takes a step toward her.

She just shrugs dismissively, but her smirk is still in place.

“I love you” he says with a smile as he reaches her. He reaches down to lace his fingers with hers and tug her up and into his arms.

Her smirk fades into a blissful smile as she reaches up to find his lips. “I love you too.”

And he knows.


	5. Moving forward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff....just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind another chapter added on. The fluff just wouldn't leave well enough alone.

He knew she could feel his eyes watching her across the room. She seems focused, but she has a tell. Her eyes narrow just a bit. Anyone else would think that she was simply focusing in on the paperwork she was completing, but he had spent most of his life studying her features and knew them intimately.

“You’re staring”

He smiled and leaned back further against the headboard. “Yep,” he confirmed with a shrug.

Her tone held exasperation when she continued, “It’s distracting.”

“You’re distracting” he fired back and grinned when she finally looked up at him.

She rolled her eyes, but they were dancing too much to take her annoyance seriously when she replied, “I’m working”

He shrugged, and his grin grew as he pushed a little more, “So….?”

“So…what do you want, Phil?” She asked as leaned back in the chair and waited for him to speak.

He tried to appear nonchalant as he responded, “Who said I wanted anything?” But he could tell she wasn’t buying it even before she called him on it.

“I say. I know you, Phil, and you know me….and that I don’t like to guess….so spill it.”

He clasped his hands in his lap and looked down at them nervously while he thought through how to broach the subject. “You ever think about getting a house….living off base?”

If she was surprised by his question, she didn’t show it. Instead she seemed to be mulling it over. “Have you been thinking about it?” She asked after a beat.

“Maybe.” He shrugged “We could take a look if you want.”

“You want us to live together?” She asked and now she looked surprised.

His stomach dropped and he tried to backpedal “Is it too soon? It’s too soon isn’t it? You know….I tried to tell myself that it was…”

“I don’t think it’s too soon.” She interrupted with a smirk

“No?” He breathed and tried to take a slow steadying breath as he got up and joined her at the table where she had been working.

She smiled at how flustered he was as she continued rather matter of fact, “No. We basically live together now.”

“Yeah…but this would be different. Permanent.” He wasn’t trying to talk her out of it, but he needed to her to be sure. He couldn’t bare to have a life like that with her and then lose it.

“I know.” She smiled.

He studied her face as he asked, “And you’re okay with that.”

“I am” she replied and the conviction in her voice was enough to convince him.

His smile spread across his face and his heart felt like it couldn’t feel any fuller.

She stood and took his hand as she led him away from the table. “Come to bed, Phil.” She beckoned, and he followed her willingly. He was wrong about his heart.

She had pictures of houses for him to look at the next day when they met up for lunch. He grinned like a dork, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. He just kissed her cheek and sat down to look through the pictures with her. He really didn’t care what the house looked like as long as she was in it. That thought had him trying to figure out when he got so sappy; but then she showed him a house and pointed out that it had an office he could decorate with his Captain America collection, and he decided just to embrace the sappy.

That weekend they met with a realtor to look at a couple of houses they had narrowed it down to. As good as she looked sitting next to him in the front seat of Lola, she looked even better walking next to him as they walked through houses they were considering buying together. Many times throughout the day he would just look at her and realize what a big step they were taking.

He couldn’t be more excited.

Melinda asked a lot of questions as they walked through the houses. He basically just walked beside her grinning like an idiot, but she didn’t seem to mind. He noticed by the second house that there was a theme to her questions. She wanted it to have a big kitchen and an office space. Those were things he would use and enjoy. She was looking for a house that would make him happy. His heart fluttered at the sentiment, and he was once again in awe that she could be in love with him; but he wanted this to be for them, so he asked some questions of his own.

It was the sixth house that caught their attention. It met everything on their list. It had lots of land and was settled far enough from other houses that they wouldn’t have to worry about neighbors, but it was close enough to base to get there quickly in an emergency. They were also close enough to local amenities that they wouldn’t have to drive too far for groceries or restaurants. It had a big kitchen with a large center island. The dining room was big enough to have the team over for dinners, and there was plenty of wall space in the office to host all of his Captain America memorabilia. His favorite feature, however, was the large detached garage behind the house. He knew Melinda assumed he would appreciate that as a place to work on Lola, but he would just keep Lola in the attached garage. He had other plans for the one out back; and as soon as they signed the papers, he was calling a contractor.

They signed papers the next day, and he was practically bouncing on his feet the whole time. He was buying a house with Melinda, and he was going to come home to her at the end of the day. It was impossible not to be excited.

“It’s seriously like doing this with a child, Phil. You’re bouncing off the walls. How much coffee did you have?” She asked with exasperation as they sat in the realtor’s office.

“Only one little average sized cup. Scouts honor.” He promised and raised his fingers in imitation of a scout. “And I actually was a boy scout, so this is legit.”

Her only response was the narrowing of her eyes, and he tried really hard to settle himself down. It worked for a total of three minutes before his fingers started drumming across the table again as an outlet for his excitement. A moment later she smacked his hand and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“I will bury you in our new back yard if you don’t settle down and stop being so noisy.”

She sounded very serious about that threat, and the dark look in her eyes supported it; but instead of heeding the warning he fixated on one little thing she had said, “You called it ‘our’ yard.”

He was wearing that lovesick smile again, and it had the desired effect. Her eyes softened and her cheeks flushed as she playfully rolled her eyes. She tried to hide her smile, but the slight upturn at the corners of her mouth gave her away; so did the sweet kiss that she gave him, but she still called him a Dork.

They both had missions that kept them busy over the course of the month, but the busy schedule made the time go faster as they waited to move in. They spent most nights curled up in bed skin to skin discussing paint colors and renovations plans. His face hurt from all the smiling. While he traveled, he was able to keep in touch with the contractors about his top secret renovation he had going. As much as he hated being away from Melinda, he was grateful that he was able to make his plans without her overhearing or finding out. He wanted it to be a surprise, and he was grateful that the house had been foreclosed; and the bank allowed him to start the renovations before their actual move in date. He couldn’t wait to show it to her.

They took the weekend off to move in.

They didn’t have much to move, just their things from the base and Phil’s Captain America collection from storage. They left it all in the car so that they could just walk through it once together. His hands shook a little he unlocked the door; but as soon as it was open, Melinda slipped her hand in his and laced their fingers.

“Still feel good about this?” He asked her as they stepped into the kitchen.

She smiled and squeezed his hand as she stepped in front of him and reached up for a kiss. Her lips lingered on his for a moment before she slowly pulled away. She had the most blissful expression on her face as she said, “Yeah…this feels right.”

His smile was blinding, and his heart was thudding in excitement. He leaned down for another slow kiss before pulling away and leading her by the hand to the back door.

She looked puzzled at his sudden desire to get outside. “Just trust me,” he said and his stomach fluttered when she nodded and followed him without hesitation to the back yard.

They reached the detached garage, and he pulled the keys from his pocket to unlock the doors. Before he opened it, he took both of her hands and confessed, “I know you picked this house because it had the kitchen and office that I would enjoy.”

As soon as her mouth opened to deny it, he continued, “I love you, and I’m the luckiest man on the planet to be with you, Melinda. So I wanted to make sure there was something about this house that was just for you.”

At her arched brow, he squeezed her hand and opened the door. He watched carefully for her reaction and was caught off guard by the sheen of moisture that graced her eyes.

His heart clenched. “Do you like it?”

She just stared for a moment before looking at him and nodding. “I love you” she whispered and it made his heart feel full in a way that a million ‘thank you’s could never accomplish.

“Want to go check it out?” He asked; and with her nod of agreement, he led her into the garage.

“You did all of this for me?” She asked as her free hand smoothed over the weighted bag that was extended from the ceiling.

He blushed and shifted on his feet sheepishly as he replied, “Of course I did. I love you.”

She was in his arms a moment later holding him tight. He held her back just as tightly until her small hands pushed against his chest enough to be able to lean back and see his face. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck as she stretched up to kiss him thoroughly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head when she pulled away.

He stood back and watched as she made her way around her new personal gym. She examined the various pieces of training equipment along the back wall, rolled up yoga mats in the corner for her Tai Chi, and thick padded mats folded up against a different wall that she could use for sparring and hand to hand drills.

He was feeling pretty proud of himself. Especially when she kissed him again.

  
One month later:

“How are you all wet? You’re dripping on the floor.” She asked as he walked into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

“The car broke down and we had to walk the rest of the way back to base in the rain.” He explained.

“Hmm….well…” she paused while her eyes moved over his dripping, disheveled form. “why don’t you go grab a shower, and I’ll make us some tea.”

“That sounds great…” he agreed with a smile, but it slowly turned into a smirk as he continued “but….you know what I could really use first?”

“What?” She asked, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I could really use a big hug.” He says and starts to slowly make his way towards her.

“Phil…” she warns “Don’t even think about it!”

His smile stretches across his face and his eyes spark with mischief as he moves closer still. “Ohhh come on, Melinda….I’m just asking for one big hug.”

She rolled her eyes and backed slowly away from him. “Nuh uh! You are not getting my clothes all wet! I will gladly hug you once you’ve gotten a…UGH! PHIL! Stop!” Before she could finish he had managed to get close enough to reach out and grab her to pull her into his arms.

“Oh…this is totally working! I feel much better now!” He beamed as she squirmed in his arms to get away. She was giggling and pushing half heartedly against his chest while he placed sloppy kisses against her check and neck.

She pulled back eventually and tried to catch her breath. The pause in kissing allowed her to see the mess Phil had made on the floors she had mopped earlier. She grabs a kitchen towel and snaps it at his leg. “You’re going to dry up all of this water that you’ve dripped on my hardwood floors!” She commanded and went to snap him one last time; but he was ready this time and grabbed the towel as she snapped it. He then used the towel to pull her into his arms again and kiss her lips.

“But what if I would rather do this?” He inquired between kisses.

She kissed her way up his neck and across his jaw. “You want to keep kissing me?”

“Yes, mam!” He responded enthusiastically.

She pulled away with a smirk on her face and snapped him with the towel one last time as she warned, “Then you’d better clean my floor!”

He grabbed the towel and cleaned the floor, because it was totally worth it for her kisses. She watched him with a barely contained smile.

Happiness looked good on her. 


End file.
